NPCs
These select-few people of the continent of Oerth play vital roles in the adventures of our heroes. This is a list updated as more characters are introduced over the course of sessions. Links will be updated as pages are created. Saltmarsh § Anders: Anders is a member of the Saltmarsh Council. He is a young human male, and attends the Council Meeting with a guard. He also seems to have a connection to Skerrin, given a portrait of them in Skerrin’s house. In Session 14 he and Eliander accompany the party to a meeting with the lizardfolk. They agree to petition the Council to support the lizardfolk’s war against the sahuagin. § Dolores: Dolores is a priestess at the Temple of Procan. In Session 7 she teaches the party how to make bread, with varied success, and explains about Atrowa’s blessing in the form of an egg in the centre of a loaf. In Session 14 she teaches Malcolm and Steve about healing sea sickness. § The Doctor: The Doctor is a humanoid male with stitched together skin and a cross tattoo on his arm. He also wears a plague doctor mask. He works with Kassia in some capacity in the slaving operation, though she abandons him when combat breaks out in Session 11. However, he eventually also teleports away. § Eda: Eda is a female human and member of the Saltmarsh Council. She lives with Xandri in the blue mansion. § Eliander: Eliander is a member of the Saltmarsh Council. He is a large older human male. In Session 14 he and Anders accompany the party to a meeting with the lizardfolk. They agree to petition the Council to support the lizardfolk’s war against the sahuagin. § Fraternus (The Great): Fraternus is a travelling magician. The party first encounter him in Session 6. He was staying at the Snapping Line and accidentally blinded Velaeria with a colour spray. Despite this rocky start, Fraternus has befriended the party—especially Dora, whom he seeks to make his apprentice. He even gave Dora a magic scroll that allows them to communicate. Fraternus travels from city to city performing street magic on the Azure Tour 5293, including a stop in Saltmarsh during the Atrowa Festival. He gives the profits to charity. He has a sea dragon familiar named Geoffrey and a fondness for Claw Wine. § Gellan Primewater: Gellan is a member of the Saltmarsh Council. He is the wealthiest man in Saltmarsh. Velaeria does not like Gellan and insists he’s not to be trusted. In Session 5 he tasks the party with helping Xandri. In Session 6 he introduces them to Mannistrad Copperlocks, and tricks the party with a magic bowl of gold. When the party returns from the Shafted Caverns in Session 10, Gellan is waiting on the dock for his spiced wine shipment from Sanbalet. § Garth: Garth is a tabaxi from Oakhurst, where his older brother Garon runs the Ol’ Boar Inn. In Session 4 he is part of the caravan that takes the party to Burle and Saltmarsh. Garth dreams of being a ship captain one day, but is scared of the water. Vel tries to help him with this fear. In Session 10 Garth tries to join the crew but due to his inexperience Vel sends him for sailing lessons with her father instead. § Geoffrey: Geoffrey is Fraternus’ seadragon familiar. He floats around in a bubble of water and participates in Fraternus’ magic act. Velaeria is very fond of Geoffrey. § Grell: Grell is a lizardfolk ship captain. The party encounter him on his boat with his crew during Session 5. He warns them about sahuagin activity around Saltmarsh. § Greog: Greog is a lettercarrier from Saltmarsh. § Hanna Rist: Hanna runs the Snapping Line Bar where the party regularly has breakfast. Her family makes Claw Wine which is sold there. § “John”: John is an elf and Velaeria’s stepfather. He’s a sailor in Saltmarsh and is married to Siera. They have a son together named Julian. § Kassia: Kassia is the head of a slaving operation working through Saltmarsh. She was Sanbalet’s employer. Though she appears to be just a child, she has a large snake and some magical abilities such as teleportation. When the party confronted her in Session 11 she smiled and fled. § Kapesk: Kapesk is a lizardfolk ship captain. He speaks in numerous unclear similes, and offered little information about the lizardfolk-sahuagin war. The party encounter him in Session 14. § Manistrad Copperlocks: Manistrad is a member of the Saltmarsh Council. In Session 7 she tasks the party with rescuing the dwarves in the Shafted Caverns. Following this mission she transfers ownership of the Shooting Star (later the Siren’s Call) to Velaeria. § Sauriv: Sauriv is the elder leader of the lizardfolk. When sahuagin forced his people from their homes they settled in caves near Saltmarsh. The lizardfolk hope to settle somewhere new within the next decade. The party and the Saltmarsh Councillors offer to expedite this process by helping to hold two strategic islands in the south. § Siera: Siera is a sea-elf sailor. She is married to “John” and is mother to Velaeria, Vitaelius, and Julian. Velaeria has suggested that Siera once commanded many ships, before eventually settling in Saltmarsh. § Skerrin: Skerrin is a member of the Saltmarsh Council. He is a thin human male, with black hair, and carries two visible daggers. In Session 10 Kayle notices Skerrin have a reaction to the discussion of Iuz. This leads the party to investigate his house during the Council Meeting in Session 13. Inside his house the party finds a portrait of Skerrin and Anders, as well as Sanbalet’s Iuz tombs switch out to new book covers. Vel steals an expensive bottle of wine from his house (late 5100). § Steve: Steve is one of the sea monkeys that Vel brings on board from Kassia’s ship in Session 11. He has a large eye, no mouth, and communicates telepathically. Steve likes to learn, and accompanies Kayle to the graveyard and Malcolm to the Temple of Procan. § Vitaelius: Vitaelius is Velaeria’s younger brother, and smuggling partner. In Session 6 Vel observes Vitaelius at a tanner’s shop and he leaves her a note to meet behind the Snapping Line. In Session 7 they have an exchange and he offers her the smuggling job that is later revealed to be trafficking dwarves for Sanbalet. When the party seek to disrupt the trafficking in Session 11 Vitae accompanies them with his boyfriend, but jumps overboard when combat begins. Vitae gave his boyfriend a seahorse tattoo. § Welgar Brinehand: Welgar is a human priest that works at the Temple of Procan. In Session 6 he appears in Malcolm’s dream about Lathander and Procan. In Session 7 Welgar teaches Malcolm about the Saltmarsh pantheon and helps him interpret his dreams. § Xandri: Xandri is a human sailor, and captain of the False Foil. After an encounter at sea he was blessed by the god Procan and developed unique magical abilities. Xandri is friends with “John” and lives with Eda. He is occasionally the first mate on the Siren’s Call, and is an ally to the party. § Xendros: Xendros is a voluptuous red tiefling who hangs around the docks. She is involved in illegal dealings and has provided Emmett with narcotics.' ' Burle § Ferrin: Ferrin is the halfling that hires Emmett and Velaeria to recover the apple from the Sunless Citadel to cure an ailing human. § Gerhard & Travus: Gerhard & Travus are guards in Burle. § Kiara Shadowbreaker: Kiara is in charge of the guard outpost at Burle. Oakhurst § Carol: Carol is the halfling driver of the caravan that the party takes from Oakhurst to Burle and Saltmarsh in Session 4. He is ungrateful when the party saves him from highway men, and Malcolm convinces him that his minor cut might be gangrenous. § Celeste: Celeste is a half-elf female that accompanies the party on the caravan from Oakhurst to Burle and Saltmarsh. § Cerise: Cerise is the enforcer of the caravan between Oakhurst and Burle. Her skin is covered in odd black markings. Emmett beats her in a drinking contest in Burle, and Cerise is left by the caravan when it continues to Saltmarsh. § Derrick: Derrick is the human driver on the caravan from Oakhurst to Burle. He does not speak, though he is able to communicate with horses. § Garon: Garon is the tabaxi bartender at the Ol’Boar Inn in Oakhurst. His brother is Garth. § Kerowyn Hucrele: Kerowyn runs the General Store in Oakhurst. Her adult son and daughter went missing at the Sunless Citadel. The party were able to safely bring back her daughter Sharwyn, and were rewarded with an IOU. § Rurik: Rurik is the blacksmith in Oakhurst. He makes the pinwheel that Malcolm commissions for Vel. § Sharwyn Hucrele: Sharwyn is a human caster from Oakhurst. She was indoctrinated by Belak and the Gulthias Tree in the Sunless Citadel. The party rescued Sharwyn in Session 3 and returned to her mother in Session 4, despite lingering effects from the tree. § Spot the Corgi: Spot is a dog that Vel and Emmett walked by during Session 1.' ' The Shafted Caverns § McKoye: McKoye is a dwarven demolitions expert. He uses chalk magic and charges to blast away walls in the Shafted Caverns. The party encountered him during Session 8 when they entered the mines. He helped them navigate towards the missing miners, and then again when Dora was separated from the party. McKoye has partial hearing loss, and uses an ear trumpet, which he and Dora bonded over. § Sanbalet: Sanbalet is a human caster and smuggler. The party encountered him during Session 9 in the Shafted Caverns when he was revealed to be trafficking dwarves for Kassia. The party defeated Sanbalet and brought him back to Saltmarsh for judgement. He was sentenced to life in prison up north, though Vel remains skeptical that this is a legitimate sentence. Sanbalet was attuned to the Shooting Star vessel, which was later given to Vel and renamed the Siren’s Call. Sanbalet was also in possession of Tomes on Iuz, and was smuggling Sunndi Spiced Wine for Gellan. § Stani Augurite & Starek Augurite: The Augurite siblings are red haired dwarves who are covered in red burns. Their home in the Suhault Mountains was ravaged by the black dragon Ashardala, which led them to seek work at the Shafted Caverns. Each sibling possesses a blue gem that lets them know if someone is lying. These gems are likely what the dragon was after. The party encountered the siblings on the caravan to the mines at the end of Session 7, and accompanied them into the mines. The Sunless Citadel § Belak (The Outcast): Belak is a human druid that grows fruit from the Gulthias tree in the Sunless Citadel. This magic fruit is sold to the citizens in Oakhurst by the goblins. Belak used the tree to enthral Sir Bradford and Sharwyn. He was defeated by the party in Session 3. § Calcryx: The white dragon wyrmling currently residing in the Sunless Citadel. Once the pet of the Kobold tribe who lived there, she betrayed and killed her masters. § Eek: Eek is a goblin warrior in the Sunless Citadel. He was killed by the party during Session 3. Dora recovered his “Tome of Sonnets” which contains awful poetry. Malcolm presses Eek’s handprint on the book so that she could have a copy signed by the author. § Goinke: Goinke is a character in Eek’s Tome of Sonnets. § Meepo: Meepo is a kobold that the party met in the Sunless Citadel in Session 1. His dragon Calcryx went missing and he was very sad. With his leader’s permission Meepo helped the party find Calcryx; however, he was eventually killed when the dragon attacked with its frost breath. § Sir Braford: Sir Bradford is a human knight. The party encountered him in the Sunless Citadel, and rescued him from the Gulthias Tree’s control. Theadora claimed his sword, Shatterspike, as her own. When the party took him out of the Citadel he was blind and his skin was like tree bark. Bradford awoke in the night and began heading back towards the tree before the party stopped him. § Yusdrayl: Yusdrayl is the kobold leader in the Sunless Citadel. She tasks Meepo with helping the party recover Calcryx. She is found frozen to death following Calcryx's escape.